


00:59

by princevaltersen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, thoughts on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: Love was the funniest thing Isak had ever felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has also been translated into Russian :) 
> 
> RUSSIAN TRANSLATION LINK (thanks to user Nastya_30STM for asking to translate): https://ficbook.net/readfic/5316270

** 00:59 **

 

 

_“Why do you stay with me?” asked Even._

 

It was nearly one in the morning when they lay together. Even was wrapped up in layers of blankets and a duvet, his face still looking pale and his skin feeling bitter to touch. Even had really hit a low, while they messed around with his medication, he had hit an extreme high. Isak knew exactly what it would lead to from the moment he escorted Even out of an art museum for trying to replace famous art with his own sketches only a week prior.

 

It would lead to the fall, and he could only fall deeper until he couldn’t fall anymore. If anything, it broke Isak’s heart. He had to remember how it felt to Even, how his own heart broke afterwards, looking back on any damage he felt he caused. Isak was there to try and mend some wound. All he felt able to do was make Even feel like he was worth something. As if their love and commitment was worth all the internal fights he could go through. It was times he sat quiet in bed with Even during the tougher times he really appreciated what he had.

 

“Why do you stay with me, Isak?” Even asked again, sounding pleading.

 

“Love. Love is everything. Since you’re my everything, you’re the one I need to love.” Isak answered, leaning in close and lightly brushing his nose against Even’s.

 

“Remember what we said?” Isak whispered.

 

“Day by day?”

 

“Minute by minute.” Isak said, pressing his lips against Even’s, not desperate or hungry, but tenderly. Reflective of his love, It was something that felt remotely romantic despite the situation. Even wouldn’t leave his bed for a few days at least, and Isak knew he needed to prepare himself to always be there. When Even recovered, every single time, he would ask for Isak to leave him and that Isak wasted his time trying to reason with the deeply depressed Even who was unresponsive to most things.

 

Isak knew that wasn’t the way to think. If it was love, if he did feel love for Even, it was through anything. He would feel wrong if he called it love if he wasn’t lying with Even, lacing his fingers through his hair, calming him. Love felt like a home to him, and Isak wouldn’t change it despite Even’s pleas for Isak to move onto something better. Isak knew there was no ’better’.

 

“Leave me, Isak. This minute, choose to leave me.” Even murmured back. Isak shook his head, rubbing his nose against Even’s and touching his forehead to Even’s head, messing around the one strand of hair that flopped down.

 

“Do you really love me?” Isak whispered.

 

“Fuck, of course I love you Isak. That’s a dumb question. I love you.” Even said, his eyes widening in shock.

 

“There you go. That’s why I won’t leave you. I love you. You and me against everything, right?”

 

Isak said whatever he needed to. All he wanted was for Even to have the same feeling as him. That their love was a home and despite everything it stayed and only grew. Isak clicked the lock button on his phone, noticing the minute turned to make the time one exactly. Even wanted to sleep, as did Isak. Yet neither of them could let the other out of their vision, gazing deeply into the other’s eyes.

Isak still felt a flutter in his stomach every time Even smiled. Despite the fact Isak knew Even, and Even knew Isak perfectly; by the exact shape of their bodies, the warmth of the other’s touch, the feel of their lips moving together. Every time he touched his thumb and stroked Isak’s cheek. It made Isak feel like the first time he saw Even across the courtyard. The boy who he never thought would give him a new meaning in his life. Isak hadn’t felt love like he did with Even. Love was there for him even when they simply lay there, holding each other gently.

 

_And, love was the funniest thing Isak had ever felt._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! go read my other evak stuff and soon to be uploaded/written long nooreva fic :)  
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr - princevaltersen.tumblr.com


End file.
